


Listen to A Bird Sing

by AgenderStarscream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other, i had g1 starscream in mind for this fic but it can really be any? i think?, reader is a autobot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderStarscream/pseuds/AgenderStarscream
Summary: Youre a Prisoner-of-war autobot seeker in the brig of The Nemesis, long story short your stay has been less than welcome. until starscream takes a particular interest in you.maybe things could work out for you after all, if you do this right.





	Listen to A Bird Sing

Being a Prisoner of war sucks.

Being a Prisoner of war on the Nemesis, sucks more.

Especially if you arent considered too valuable.

Like if you specialized in something, like being a Medic, or a Weapons expert, they would force you to work for them.

You unfortunately werent good for much other than air support, being a seeker.

And Because you were a seeker, the Deceptions second in command, Starscream, ordered you be tsken prisoner and repaired, rather than just outright killed on the battle field.

You hated him for that. Everything since then has been absolute hell. And you’ve seen your brothers and sisters in arms die around you. You only kept yourself alive to preserve their memory…

Being in the useless position you were, being fed fools energon so yoy were too weak to me any REAL sort of threat, you werent good for anything but grunt work… and pleasure.

Like any self respecting seeker, your frame was immaculate, and you took great care of it and it showed.

Unfortunately (in this instance) it made you more attractive. And the crew couldnt get in trouble for… punishing you, as they liked to put it.

You shiver as you sit back in the corner of your cell, having been robbed of another nights recharge due to your racing processor. They would come in a few minutes to take you away to wherever you were going to be forced to work today.

But instead of the usual guard who was on duty, Starscream approached your cell, the sound of his thrusters tapping on the floor the only indication it was him.

You stiffened, and felt your wings pin down tightly when he stood outside your cell, looking at you with a sneer.

“Come on, up with you i dont have all day.” He says, exasperated.

You rise, not really having a choice, and put your servos through thr bars to be cuffed.

“What are you doing. Put your servos back, im not going to cuff you. I can easily subdue you amd punish you if you try anything STUPID.” He scoffs, and you pull your servos back, and cross them protectively over your chassis.

The cell slides open, and Starscream walks away, clearly expecting you to follow, and you do, not wanting any punishment he mentioned. He was a seeker too, he would know where to hit to cause the most agony. The thought of it makes your wings twitich uncomfortably.

Once out in the hall, Starscream starts to rant to you about literally anything and everything. Using his servos and wings to emphasise his already expressive vocabulary and volume.

You quickly tune out, and just stare straight ahead at his back, trying to think of why he would be the one to take you to work.

You eventually tune back in after a half an hour of walking in the winding corridors, and you realize he was actually complaining about something intelligent. You didnt know he was. You personally didnt understand what it was, other than some of how the damage output on Megatron’s fusion cannon was greatly hindered because the warlord didnt care for it properly.

He sneeks a look back at you every once and a while you notice, as if checking if youre listening, and when he sees that you are, something in his posture and expression change. Its so minuscule that you cant tell what the small shift meant.

You eventually reach a door, and he punches in the passcode, and orders you inside tge dark room, and you do as told.

You can hear the door slide shut with a hiss, and lock behind you.

You are pulled back by your wing, and violently slammed into the door. Starscream puts a hand on your chin and tilts your head this way and that observing you with those blazing ruby optics.

He suddenly squeezes your cheeks, and you are forced to open your intake. You squirm against him, not pushing away but not nessicarily inviting him to continue. Which he does anyway by placing his mouth on yours, and kissing you deeply. So deeply you can feel your pedes tingle.

He forces you up with a quick thrust of his hips, and youre lifted off the ground despite still weakly trying to push the other, stronger seeker away.

You whine and he forces your intake open wider by pushing down on your chin. His glossa invades your mouth, caressing and tasting what will let him.

You can feel his chassis purr and burn under yours with every rough thrust of his hips.

Soon you let out a pitiful moan, a d hold onto him, wrapping your legs around his waist, and your servos on his shoulders, not pushing away. Your glossa carefully meets his, then he pulls away, a sting of oral lubricant connecting the two of you.

The glare hasnt left his face after the kiss, if anything he looks to be more in thought.

“Why did you start to listen to me.” He demands, still holding your chin between his digits.

*because you usually sound so stupid i never expected something intelligent to come out of your mouth* you answer internally, instead you just stutter, unable to give a real answer.

His grip tightens on you.

“I asked you a question. I expect an answer.” He growls, still searching your face for something. And you are absolutely clueless as to what.

“It- it was interesting??” You say honestly.

He continues to glare at you. “Well of course it was interesting, its my work…”

“You *made* his fusion cannon?”

“Well of course i did! Its not like anyone else fragging knows that, i never get the damn credit!” He yells suddenly, making you flinch just a little, because of how close you were. He was still holding you up against the door.

He seems to remember that too, and his digits dig into your thighs, sharp ends peircing your armor there, making you bite your lip so you dont cry out at the pain.

He smiles at your reaction, and he digs his digits in further, and r a k e s down your thighs, and you groan

in pain, tightening your hold on him so you dont scream.

“Why are you holding back.” He asks, glaring again. He suddenly moves closer again and bites into your neck cables HARD, and you sob. “Stop holding back your screams. No one can hear you here.” You didnt know if you took comfort in that or not.

His hips start to rock again, and he bites down harder, a soft purring coming from him.

You close your optics and whine. Of course this is what he wanted you for…

He pulls away when you whine.

“This once i will ask if you want this.” He says, tone low.

Your pinned wings twitch a little.

“As a sort of… *payment* for listening to me.”

“I-i dont want this” you find yourself begging quietly. 

“Fine then.” He sets you down, and finally turns on the lights in the room, and you blink to help adjust, still trying to comprehend that he just.. let you go. It felt like an incredible weight was lifted off your chassis. Your wings relax, and you hold your hands over your chassis, where your spark was hidden.

He points further into the bare living space. “Back there is the washracks. Youll be given your fuel a little later. Enjoy your upgrade.” He pushes you away from the door, and leaves, locking it behind him.

You immediately try the door.

You cant leave.

Figures.

You start to look around the room, noting the size of the berth, its far too big to be for just one mech.. of course.. you feel the poisonous feeling settle in your chassis again, amd decide that no matter hiw comfy the berth looks, you wouldnt sleep there.

You eventually find your way to the washracks, to find a rather upscale polishing set left in there for you. You ached to use it. Its been months since you had properly taken care of your frame. And it desperately needed it.


End file.
